This invention relates generally to inflators for use in inflating inflatable restraint airbag cushions, such as used to provide impact protection to occupants of motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to two-piece gas generator housings that do not require welding for being joined together.
It is well known to protect a vehicle occupant by means of safety restraint systems which self-actuate from an undeployed to a deployed state without the need for intervention by the operator, i.e., “passive restraint systems.” Such systems commonly contain or include an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint or element, such as in the form of a cushion or bag, commonly referred to as an “airbag cushion.” In practice, such airbag cushions are typically designed to inflate expand with gas when the vehicle encounters a sudden deceleration, such as in the event of a collision. Such airbag cushions may desirably deploy into one or more locations within the vehicle between the occupant and certain parts of the vehicle interior, such as the doors, steering wheel, instrument panel or the like, to prevent or avoid the occupant from forcibly striking such parts of the vehicle interior. For example, typical or customary vehicular airbag cushion installation locations have included in the steering wheel, in the dashboard on the passenger side of a car, along the roof line of a vehicle such as above a vehicle door, and in the vehicle seat such as in the case of a seat-mounted airbag cushion. Other airbag cushions such as in the form of knee bolsters and overhead airbags also operate to protect other or particular various parts of the body from collision.
In addition to one or more airbag cushions, inflatable passive restraint system installations also typically include a gas generator, also commonly referred to as an “inflator.” Upon actuation, such an inflator device desirably serves to provide an inflation fluid, typically in the form of a gas, used to inflate an associated airbag cushion. Various types or forms of inflator devices have been disclosed in the art for use in inflating an inflatable restraint system airbag cushion.
One particularly common type or form of inflator device used in inflatable passive restraint systems is commonly referred to as a pyrotechnic inflator. In such inflator devices, gas used in the inflation of an associated inflatable element is derived from the combustion of a pyrotechnic gas generating material.
An airbag inflator often includes a two-piece pressure vessel. The pressure vessel halves must be joined after the internal components and, for example, gas generant have been loaded. The two pieces are typically welded together, such as using laser welding, inertia welding, or MIG welding, or crimped together, such as using orbital or segmented crimps.
The automotive industry continues to demand inflatable restraint systems that are smaller, lighter, and less expensive to manufacture. As vehicles become smaller and more compact, corresponding changes to associated inflatable restraint systems are desired and required in order to meet the constraints of these smaller vehicles.